SEXO entre o Lírio e o Cervo
by Lils-Evans-Potter
Summary: Ah, a 1º vez é sempre especial nao é!A deles nao será diferente...Com romance e um pouco de humor...é a mistura ideal para uma fic!


A minha sempre me disse que sou a pessoa mais complicada que pode existir e que nunca dou o braço a torcer. Posso até concordar que seja extremamente complicada, mas que NUNCA dou o braço a torcer? Bem, se a minha mãe ainda fosse viva teria a maior prova que podia ter que eu por vezes também sei dar o braço a torcer. Afinal, namorar com o Potter é prova suficiente.

- Oi ruivinha linda!

- Oi namorado chato!

- Eheheh, que engraçadinha que a senhorita Evans se encontra hoje!

- Eu sei, muito obrigada!

- Se eu soubesse nem tinha namorado com você! É que eu tenho reparado, que ultimamente, tenho consigo menos beijos, do que quando você fingia que me odiava.

- Ai é? – perguntou Lily aproximando-se.

- É! – aproximou-se também Tiago.

- Duvido! . os seus lábios praticamente roçavam.

- Sério!

Nesse momento, os seus lábios já se encaixavam.

Já três meses haviam passado desde o início do tão desejado namoro.

- Sabe quando terminam as aulas? – perguntou Tiago.

- Humm…sei!

- E…

- E?  
- E…Ah, Lily! Esse foi nosso último aninho aqui em Hogwarts! Só estaremos aqui juntinhos mais uma semaninha! Claro que viremos aqui quando o nosso querido futuro filho for quase expulso como o pai, mas isso é outra história!

- TIAGO!

- Brincadeira…mas que me dava orgulho dava!

- Ai, só de pensar que vou ter que atura minha QUERIDA irmãzinha dia e noite, noite e dia, já me dá imensa vontade de me atirar da torre de astronomia abaixo.

- Boa ideia Lils! E aí a gente morre junto e ficamos conhecidos como o mais actual casal trágico da história e eu termino o meu final de carreira de maroto em grande esilo!

- Meu deus…tanta ignorância para um burro só!

- Isso Lily, bate mais no cego, bate!

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Vou ter tanta saudade dos beijinhos do meu lindinho! – disse ela atafulhando-o de beijos.

- Lily…ei Lily…oh….CUIDADO! Você está me sufocando.

- Ai desculpa!

- Mas sabe duma coisa?

- Não…sei muitas!

- Cala essa boca! Quer ouvir ou não?

- Diga!

O moreno coloca a mão o bolso e retira de lá uma pequena caixa quadrada de cor preto e com umas pequenas inicias gravas a ouro no topo, J/L.

- Quer casar comigo foguinho?

- Ah…Ah…Ah Tiago…eu…eu nem sei o que di…dizer!

- Ué…então utilize mímica!

Ela abraçou fortemente e então pode sentir o coração do maroto a bater fortemente, como se quisesse saltar dali para fora.

Os deles encontraram-se então, e tal como quando se conheceram, a partir do momento em que estes estabeleceram contacto, já quase anda os conseguia fazer desviar.

- Você é linda sabia?

- Sabia! – respondeu ela sorrindo e abaixando a cabeça ligeiramente corada e envergonhada.

Tiago colocou a mão direita dele no queixo feminino da garota e beijou-a de seguida.

Beijava de uma forma que só ele sabia fazer e que Lily sabia o significava, e adorava.

Tiago criava agora uma pequena trajectória que ia da boca fina da ruiva até ao seu longo pescoço esbranquiçado.

- PÁRA! E se aparece aqui alguém?

- Lily, a essa hora ninguém aparece aqui! E se aparecer não é para faer algo muito diferente disto, pode crer!

Lily sentara-se agora no colo de Tiago e as mãos masculinas dele percorriam as delgadas costas dela.

Os beijos intensificavam-se agora cada vez mais, até ao ponto, em que já nenhum dos dois era capaz de controlar os impulsos.

A garota de cabelos flamejantes, travava agora uma batalha com o intuito de desabotoar a camisa do garoto e arrancá-la finalmente do seu corpo. Enquanto isto, já Tiago havia resolvido o seu problema e Lily já se encontrava descoberta da sua cintura para cima.

A jovem cravava agora as suas unhas nas musculadas costas do maroto, à medida que este ia subindo a sua mão pelas suas finas e modeladas pernas. As mãos dele teimavam em querer acariciar as pernas da grifinória e agarra-las firmemente deixando mesmo marcas.

Duas vozes ecoavam agora pela Sala Comunal. Duas vozes deixavam transparecer o que ambos sentiam naquele momento, prazer.

Ambos já se encontravam desprovidos que qualquer tipo de roupa, e esta encontrava-se mesmo espalhada pelos quantos em torno do sofá perto da lareira, onde o casal se encontrara.

Ambos já se haviam possuído um ao outro, ambos já haviam sido levados até ao seu ponto culminate e, agora, apenas lhes restava, naqueles corpos quentes e suados, se olharem profundamente nos olhos e admirarem a beleza um do outro.

Era já quase dia e o sol começa a despontar no horizonte. Em breve, dezenas de alunos iriam descer as escadas perto deles, tagarelando alto, agindo normalmente e procurando esfomeados pelos seus amigos para irem tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- É melhor vestirmo-nos! – aconselhou Lily levantando-se.

- Lily!

- Sim?

- Te amo!

- Eu também! – respondeu ela abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Potter estendido no sofá, olhava pensativo para a lareira e observava com atenção as duas pequeníssimas chamas que ainda se debatiam teimosamente no ar temendo serem apgadas, quanto que Lily se vestia de costas para o grifinório.

Faltava-lhe apenas abotoar a sua fina blusa branca.

- Lily?

- Sim, Tiago? – questinou a garota virando-se para ele mas sem tirar a atenção dos botões da blusa.

- Quantos filhos você quer ter?

- Perdão? – ela finalmente voltou a atenção para o garoto.

- Quantos filhos você pretende ter?

- Ahhh…sei lá…talves uns dois…ou três! Não sei. Porquê?  
- Nada, curiosidade…apenas! – e voltou a olhar a lareira, enquanto que Lily virou novamente costas continuando novamente a abotoar a blusa.

- E Lily?

- Você é capaz de me deixar abotoar a blusa ainda hoje? – perguntou ele tentando botar uma cara severa, porém sem conseguir esconder um sorriso doce para ele.

- Ué, você fica também sem ela, para quê vestir?

- Se você quiser que todo mundo me veja assim E APRECIE…tudo bem!

E fingiu que tirava a blusa.

- NÃAAAAAAAAO! Veste isso imediatamente…

Lily soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- Afinal o que você queria mesmo perguntar?

- Ah, esqueci!

- TIAGO!

- Brincadeirinha Lils! – desculpou-se erguendo os braços com se estivesse se rendendo.

- Sei…mas então o que era?

- Se você tivesse uma menina qual era o nome que dava?

- Humm…não sei! Para ser sincera nunca pensei muito nesse assunto, mas talvez fosse Emily! Eh…Emily Marie Evans POTTER!

- Bonito nome, sim senhora! Então a parte do POTTER é que é simplesmente LINDA, PERFEITA!  
- Convencido! – afirmou ela tacando uma enorme almofada na cara do garoto e em seguida sentando-se perto dele.

- Realista Lilyzinha, realista!

- Pois, pois!

Ficaram de seguida, alguns extensos segundos calados, segundos esse que Tiago aproveitou para se aproximar dele e colocar um braço em torno dela.

- E se fosse menino?

- Se eu tivesse um menino?

- Yap!

- Bem…esse talvez seria…Harry!

- Harry?

- Sim…Harry James Potter!


End file.
